Return of the Night Fury
by JustKidding14
Summary: Henry Haddock was known as Hiccup the useless at school, but in the gaming world, he was known as the Night Fury. After fateful grouping with the perfect Astrid Hofferson, would his secret remain hidden, or does the Night fury take flight once again? Virtual Game AU. Hope you enjoy!
1. I need the Night Fury

**AN: Hello, dear readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated much over the course of the year as my undergrad course took up most of my free time. Anyways, this story was the result of reading too much VR themed web novel. I hope you enjoy it :D**

"Hey, message me when you can. – H"

Astrid was shocked as she arrived home after her track practice and was looking forward to a weekend of rest and relaxation when she read the text. What in Thor's name was that message supposed to mean? She calmed herself and assessed the situation.

When was the last time she was in a party? Did she even give anyone her number? Damn it, it must have been Rachel. She quickly thought of an excuse, not even knowing why she needed to have an excuse in the first place. She quickly typed it and sent it.

"I have a boyfriend."

After reading it once more, she felt stupid. Astrid Hofferson does not screw up, but this time she did. Wow, the training must have been more tiresome than she thought.

 _Ding_

She opened the message and felt her face burn red. At first it was shame, then anger.

"Congratulations. Which part of the power point should I do? - H"

Then she realized what the whole thing was all about. They were tasked to report about a certain topic in class to be reported on Monday and it supposed to be done in pairs. This report was considered as a requirement for them to proceed to their senior year. Now, who was she paired up with again? She then remembered the frail, green-eyed boy who approached her after the last class of the day.

Adjusting his thick-framed glasses, he asked her, "Hey, about that report-"

"Sorry, I'm running late for my track practice. Let's talk about it some other time."

She was really in a hurry as being late today meant extra practices this weekend. Which she was something she wanted off her schedule for a special event. She caught a small smirk on his face. She frowned, what was so funny about what she just said? Never mind, she quickly dashed out of the room, not paying him any mind as he called her. And that brought her to her current situation. She felt a bit embarrassed but that turned to anger. She could almost hear Rachel say, 'Typical Astrid' to which she would reply with a glare.

 _Ding_

"That was a joke, Hofferson. Anyways, if you're free tomorrow, let's meet in the park at 9 AM. - H"

This brought her over the edge. That guy was laughing at her expense. He clearly have a death wish trying to mess with her. The guy, Henry Haddock, was not always like this. He would fight off bullies with his sarcasm during their first year but it quickly changed to someone trying to blend in to the background. Rachel's twin brother, Thomas, even mentioned that Hiccup lost his 'sarcasm' through the years but it was hard to find proof as he doesn't speak with anyone in school, save for Francis Ingerman, their class representative.

"Sure. Just don't be late, Haddock."

She didn't particularly mind doing the report tomorrow, as long as it didn't take long. She quickly replied as she sat on her bed.

 _Ding_

Thinking that it was Hiccup again, she opened her phone with a slight frown. But as soon as she read the text, it instantly vanished.

"Hey, Astrid. I just got home and look what I found on my room."

Attached was a photo of a helmet looking gear. Astrid smiled, as she took a similar device from her desk. It was the newest model of the virtual reality gaming console EVE.

Being a gamer in this age meant an easy ticket to fame. Ever since the release of the EVE, people slowly considered being a gamer as a real profession rather than a mere obsession. The first games allowed virtual currency-real currency exchange which became the epitome of doing what you love and making money out of it.

Astrid liked being in the real world more and even thought that VR players only play because they can do things in that world the things that they can't do in the real world. She was proud of her accomplishments that she achieved without the help of an AI or a code in the system.

But that didn't mean that she was not interested in playing VR games. As a matter of fact, she was planning on playing Vikings of the North, a VR game that is going to be released tomorrow at 12 noon. She, Rachel and Thomas was planning on meeting up inside the game to level. Thinking about this, she can't help but feel excited.

* * *

In a certain café in Berk,

"Fish, are we really going to do this?"

A lanky boy said, his voice a bit faint as if in pain. Across the table, a huge, blonde boy sat, a firm expression on his face.

"We've been through this Hic. I need the Night Fury, Dragon's Edge needs the Night Fury."

Hiccup stiffened hearing the name. He glared venomously at Fishlegs, known in school as Francis. Dragon's Edge, a small guild that Francis founded during the release of the third server of the game, Viking's in the North. Technically speaking, it was the youngest guild to enter the Race, a server-wide tournament which was covered even by the media. Last year, they made a huge splash, destroying team after team and entered the Winter Cup. The main reason was their star wizard, Night Fury, which was piloted by Hiccup.

He was considered a prodigy in the game. A genius in controlling the battlefield with his large scale lightning blasts and also finishing pros with his accurate spells. He utilized the near non-existent mobility of a wizard class character and created maneuvers that allowed him to dodge almost anything as if he disappeared through thin air. Even pros admitted that they would have a hard time pulling off half the moves that he was doing.

But during their Winter Cup run, lack of talent across the Dragon's Edge roster became imminent. The invincible team fell at the hands of the team that later became the champions, Berserkers.

This was a huge blow to Hiccup's pride, but what broke him was what happened afterwards. All of the guild members were hunted by the Berseker guild and were continuously PK-ed or killed in game. This only stopped when everyone, save for Francis and Hiccup were left as everyone else left the guild.

Remembering the events of that day made him very angry. But the look of determination and a hint of coldness was seen on Francis's face, no sign of dejection. The same look that he was wearing right now as he spoke to Hiccup. With this in mind, Hiccup made his choice.


	2. Wait, WHAT!

**AN: Hello again, dear readers. I was surprised to see that Chapter 1 already had 50+ views in just an hour so I thought, why not post another chap for the great readers on this site :D**

 **Hope you can tell me how you felt or if something is not quite right in the story. Just leave it at the Reviews Section, I'll really appreciate it. Here's the chap and enjoy :D**

"You're late."

Astrid was fuming. To think that the one who set the time for their meeting was Hiccup himself, and now he arrived late. He looked like he didn't catch sleep the night before, which was only made clearer by his glasses. She was physically preventing herself from blowing up. Hiccup just shrugged and apologized halfheartedly.

"Sorry. I had to pick up something for my dad on the way here and I hope you don't mind me bringing my cat."

He said as he raised the black calico cat in his arms. It stared at Astrid with its huge green eyes for a while before turning away, as if unimpressed. It quickly jumped from the boy's arms and comfortably sat on one of the swings.

"Well, let's start so we can finish early. I have somethings to do later." Astrid said, as she pulled her laptop out of her bag and sat at a nearby gazebo. She wanted to finish the task as early as possible so she could still finish her registration for her Vikings of the North account. She could probably still squeeze in some time to read some guides in the internet to help her pick a class later in game.

Hiccup sat across her, minding his own business. His auburn hair was unkempt and his emerald eyes did not show any focus at all. Astrid noticed this and felt irritated. 'He could at least show some effort.' She thought as she started her research for the paper.

Both of them were silent after they divided the task. This report was for their Biology class, and the teacher wanted them to focus on a certain disease caused by a certain microbe. They chose an easy one, Malaria, and decided that Astrid would focus on the treatment while Hiccup would focus on the symptoms and background of the microbe. Only the tick-tack sound of their keyboards were heard.

Around an hour later, Hiccup stood up and stretched. He readjusted his glasses as he checked the time on his laptop. _10:03._ He was halfway done and was starting to get bored.

"I'm buying something to drink, want anything? My treat."

Astrid looked up from her laptop. She was almost done with her part, and was also feeling a bit thirsty. She fished for her wallet, and handed him money enough for a bottle of orange juice.

"I don't like people treating me to things I can buy myself."

Hiccup laughed animatedly. "Just take it as compensation for being late. If you still disagree, you can just watch my cat for me."

He smiled before walking off to a nearby store. Astrid felt like he was not bad. Of course, she didn't _like like_ him, only as a friend. As she thought of this, the black cat jumped to her lap, making itself comfortable.

At least, she liked the cat. She smiled as she felt the cat purr comfortably. Then, she browsed a site for a list of the available classes. There were 9 classes available all in all. Each could be grouped into three main groups based on their armor type. Heavy armors include warriors, shield maidens and berserkers. The first two are gender exclusive, one for guys and the other for girls. Their overall stats only differed a bit and most of the skills are the same. The berserker, however, was for all genders. Of the three, the berserkers resembled the Vikings to a higher extent.

The next group was the light armor type which included spearmen, beast masters and cutthroats. Spearmen are proficient with using spears to deal damage at relatively far location. Beast masters are able to tame beasts to fight for them. Cutthroats are like assassins from other games, able to deal damage at the most unexpected times.

The last group included healers, wizards and archers. Healers are able to grant blessings from the gods to heal wounds. The wizards can use the power of nature and cast spells and curses like ancient witch doctors. Archers are masters of shooting down enemies from afar.

This was the class breakdown shown on the site. Astrid was more of a woman of action so she instantly chose the shield maiden class. The class was durable and good for long fights and also easy to control which is just enough for a casual gamer like her. She continued to read information given on the site and did not notice Hiccup standing behind her.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that the shield maiden class was made for you."

Astrid jolted upright, surprised. She glared at him, to which he just smiled and handed her a bottle of orange juice. She was still a bit pissed off but decided to put it on her 'why I hate Hiccup' list.

"But that class isn't really useful in boss raids or dungeon runs. It doesn't have much damage."

He said, opening his can of soda. Hiccup himself didn't expect the great and straight A's Astrid Hofferson was also a gamer. It's not that she's a girl, because that would be rude to some players and also a death sentence if a certain pro Cutthroat player would hear about it.

"You seem to know quite a lot for a nerd."

Astrid quipped, a tiny bit annoyed that he dissed the class that she wanted to pick. Although she haven't started playing yet, she still felt a bit defensive about her chosen class.

Hiccup just shrugged as he continued his work. About 11 in the morning, Hiccup handed her a flash drive containing his work. He quickly packed his things and picked up his cat. After getting back his flash drive, he waved goodbye and went home. Astrid also finished her work and headed home to wait for the official opening of the game.

* * *

"I just arrived, Fish. Don't worry, I won't back out. Okay, I'm hanging up. Bye."

After changing to a loose shirt and jersey shorts, he felt more comfortable. He ate his lunch early, so that he could be there when the server opened. To be honest, he didn't like logging in during that time as there would be too many people but Fish would definitely nag him for the rest of the day so he could only log in and wait with everyone else.

After wearing the EVE, he lied on his bed and pressed the power button at the side of the gear. He opened his eyes and he was inside a white room and some words floating on the air.

 _System Initializing… Complete_

 _Downloading patch notes… Complete_

 _Please Log in to your Account_

 _Username: NightFury_

 _Password: ***********_

 _Welcome, Night Fury!_

Hiccup felt nostalgic. It's been more than a year since he last logged in to the game. As expected a new server was added to the list. He clicked on the newest server, Dragon's Eye.

 _Warning!_

 _There is a saved file on a different server. Creating a character on this server would cause the old data to be lost. Would you like to continue? [Yes] or [No]_

Hiccup felt a bit hesitant. It took him two and a half years of grinding and many all-nighters to reach max level in the third server. Now, it's time to start a new chapter on his story.

 _Please choose a name:_

 _Downed Dragon_

The name reminded him of his goal. To make the people responsible to what happened years ago to pay. He chose his favorite class, the wizard class. But as he was about to press it, a glitch occurred and the screen turned black.

'Must be some of the new server bugs, I'll post about it later.'

 _Confirm selection? [Yes] or [No]_

 _Character creation complete. Please wait until the server opens._

 _Time until release: 160 seconds…159…158…157_

Hiccup closed his eyes. This was it, no turning back now. He opened his eyes as the system produced a sound and a white light enveloped him. The next moment, he was in the middle of a square, surrounded by hundreds of players. On top of their heads were their user names, class and level. He looked up.

Downed Dragon

LV.1 Beast master

Wait, WHAT!


	3. DRAGON RAID!

**AN: Thank you, dear readers for putting up with me on this story. The progression might be a bit slow but I promise that there would be more action sooner than later. I would like to thank everyone who followed and reviewed this story.**

 **Note 1: I decided to post a new chapter for every 100 views and/or 5 reviews :))**

 **Hope you like this new chapter :D**

"Here's the 10 iron ores that you wanted, sir."

"Thank you kid, with this I can make enough weapons before the next dragon raid. Here's your reward."

 _Ding_

 _[System] You have gained 200 exp and 500 copper. Congratulations. You have leveled up._

Hiccup smiled, as he walked away from the forge. He was still a bit angry about the glitch and he already posted it in one of the forums online but the game administrators still haven't replied. While waiting for their reply, he stated doing side quests all over the village of Berk. He looked around the village. There were only a few players left on the starting village.

Most players already finished their pirate training quests and have started to conquer other islands. As he walked around the village, he passed by the square where a large leaderboard was posted.

1\. Treacherous Lv.15 Warrior

2\. Brothers Grimsborn Lv. 15 Cutthroat

3\. Tuffnut Lv. 13 Spearman

4\. Ruffnut Lv. 13 Spearman

5\. HookFang Lv. 12 Warrior

6\. Brothers Grimsborn-2 Lv. 12 Warrior

7\. Lord Grim Lv. 11 Wizard

8\. Stormfly Lv. 11 Sheildmaiden

9\. Son of Eret Lv. 10 Cutthroat

10\. Roman Reaper lv.9 Wizard

As expected, a Warrior and Cutthroat held the top spot. Even in the past servers, those two classes dominated the early game with their high attack ratings. Warriors even have an AOE attack that deals damage to more than one opponent. This makes killing opponents much easier. The Cutthroats on the other hand, boast their fast attack speed coupled with their high critical hit chance, taking down enemies won't even make them break a sweat.

After the 'accident', Hiccup's motivation was a bit lessened. A Beast master is only as good as its beast but with his pitiful attack and defense stats, he could only level by doing odd jobs around town. Due to this, he was only at Lv. 7. He sighed as he opened his skills tab.

Call of the Wild [Mastery Lv.1] – Active – 10% chance of taming a beast. Beast stats are added to the user for the period that the beast is equipped. If this skill fails to capture the beast, this lowers the defense of the monster by 2%. Chance of capture increases by 10% for every mastery level.

Primal Sight [Mastery Lv.3] – Passive – Increase accuracy by 3%. Accuracy increase by 1% for every mastery level.

Inner Beast [Mastery Lv. 1] –Passive – Raise attack speed of user and all units by 2%. Attack speed increase by 2% for every mastery level.

Technically speaking, his skills aren't that bad. Take Primal Sight for one, it increase accuracy by 1% for every level which means that it can increase his accuracy by 10% by level 10. It gives him enough accuracy to fight an archer in a shooting competition. It's a passive skill as well, it is always in effect and won't cost any mana to use, but mastering it is also hard. He only managed to bring it to Lv. 3 by gathering herbs and looking for ores.

The two other skills can only be used in battle, which makes it even harder to master. His attack stat is only at 10, even if he placed all his available points on it every level up and his defense is at 15. For a beginner, this could be considered average. But with the types of monsters found on Berk, it is certainly hard. Most of the monsters here are defense oriented, at most he could only deal around 10-17 damage with his iron sword against a 500-700 HP monsters. Killing one would take forever without a party.

He sighed again. 'I need to find an efficient way of leveling up.' He thought as he saw the blacksmith running around the village. Well, no use standing here waiting for a miracle, he might as well do some quests.

* * *

"Guys, can we slow down a little, I'm starting to get tired."

"Oh come on, Astrid, those little critters are only for warm up. There's a dungeon up ahead, that's where the big boys are."

Thomas said as he removed the fangs of the wolves that they just killed. The other twin, Rachel, was on lookout duty, sitting on a tree branch.

"I read about that BOSS at one of the forums, it seems like some guys tried to take it down a while ago but failed. To think that they even had a Healer to heal them. What a shame."

The female twin said as she jumped down from the tree. Astrid had a newfound respect to gamers. To think that the physical demand of the game was this great. She felt bad thinking that she had a prior impression that gamers are weak and frail. She couldn't have been so wrong. Feeling a bit exhausted, she opened the game menu to check the time.

"Hey guys, its 2:30 already. Don't you think it's time to take a break? We've been playing for 2 and a half hours straight already."

"Wait, its 2:30. Hey Tuff! If we go back now, we can still join in the fun."

"Then, what are we waiting for, let's go back to Berk!"

Astrid was confused. She had no idea of what is going on. Noticing the confusion on her face, Rachel laughed and said.

"Astrid, you read the forums before we started playing right?" Astrid nodded.

"Then what is Vikings of the North really known for?"

"I-I don't really have any idea."

The twins stared at each other, then laughed. This made Astrid feel a bit annoyed. She raised her battle axe on her shoulders and glared at the two of them. Feeling a cold chill on their spines, twins stopped laughing.

"So are you going to tell me?" Astrid said.

"It's the Dragon Raids."

* * *

Hiccup was busy hammering the iron, when he first heard the yell. He was cooped up inside the forge ever since he approached the blacksmith some time ago. He now had a new title, Blacksmith Apprentice, which raises the chance of making high quality weapons. He was experimenting on a bola launcher at the moment but as he looked out of the forge window, he saw a lot of players. Opening his game menu, he knew why a lot of people gathered. It's time for a dragon raid.

Dragon raid is an event that was widely known ever since it was introduced back when the game was still on its second expansion. Every 3:00 PM on the first day of the first and third week of the month, a horde of dragons would fly to different villages in the Archipelago. These dragons come in all shapes and sizes. From the small Terrible Terrors to the huge Monstrous Nightmares, these dragons terrorize villages and pillage them. Players can get huge amount of exp killing dragons on raids and a special leaderboard would be placed every raid, giving various rewards to the players who come on top.

This was a very easy way of gaining levels and as expected people gathered around the village as a huge horde of dragons approached. They looked like a black cloud approaching the island of Berk from the North. Some of the newer players were anxious, some of the veterans were feeling nostalgic but excitement was present in everyone's faces. It was the first dragon raid of this server.

Hiccup quickly hammered the iron for the final piece of his work. A unique idea entered his mind when he read the effect of his Call of the Wild skill and this bola launcher would help him test his theory.

 _Booooom!_

With a loud explosion, the player's yelled their warcries. The first dragon raid of the newest server has finally started.


	4. NIGHT FURY!

**_AN:_ Hey guys, here's the new chapter. The next one is when we reach 15 reviews so be sure to leave a review :D**

 **Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _Boom! Boom!_

Hiccup rolled to the ground as the house on his left exploded as it was lit by Hideous Zippleback. He refocused his vision and organized his thoughts. The village was in a frenzy. Spells filled the air and the sound of roars and screams from both the dragons and the players were the only things that can be heard.

Picking himself up, he watched his HP. Even though he wasn't hit directly, almost a third of his life was lost. Curse his Beast master frailness. He continued to run to the only place high enough to watch the entire field. If his theory was right, it could mean that the downed dragon would take flight once again.

* * *

"Isn't it fun, Astrid?" Thomas said as he stabbed his spear thrice, perfectly performing the Spear man skill [Trident]. Another Zippleback fell dead. If she was being honest, she was tired. Very tired. But it was as if her own body moved without her controlling it. Call it battle instincts or adrenaline rush, she didn't care. She was having too much fun to care.

She released her skill [War Cry], drawing in 3 more dragons to their location. [War Cry] is a type of aggro skill that not only draws in at most 3 monsters, it also increases her defensive stats. This time a Monstrous Nightmare and 2 Deadly Nadders were aggro'd. This would be quite a challenge.

"Ruff, Tuff, you go take on the Nightmare. Leave these two to me." Astrid yelled, as she brandished her battle axe on her right hand and charged. The Nadders unleashed their spines, trying to slow down the Shield maiden. Astrid raised her buckler and the spines bounced off it. She quickly did a roll as one of the Nadders shot searing flames at her. After recovering from the roll, she threw her battle axe, activating her skill [Crescent Throw]. It hit the Nadder, right between her eyes, a critical hit as the dragon dropped dead before turning to white light. It was a magnificent one hit kill.

'One down'

She mused to herself as she faced the remaining Nadder. Without her battle axe, her fighting potential was reduced greatly. The Nadder must have noticed this as it roared before charging towards her. Astrid might have looked weak, crouched low, with only her shield, but her mind was calm. She knew exactly what to do.

She pounced towards the charging dragon. The Nadder did not expect this move and her speed greatly lessened. Astrid smiled as she activated her last skill [Shield Bash], hitting the dragon's right flank. [Shield Bash] had a secondary effect of a knockback, throwing the Nadder off balance. Taking this chance, Astrid sprinted to her axe. But the Nadder recovered quickly and shot her fiery breath at Astrid's exposed back.

'Crap'

Astrid thought as she braced herself for the hit. But before the Nadder could even fire, an iron dagger hit the dragon's left eye. It was a critical hit, and caused the dragon to miss. Not waiting for the dragon to recover, Astrid activated her [Crescent Axe] once again and quickly finished the dragon. After quickly picking up her axe, she turned to look for the person who threw the dagger. It was another player, with a short sword in his hands, running away from the scene.

'I didn't even get to say my thanks'

She thought. Though she might not have died from the attack, she would have sustained quite some damage. In this kind of event, saving one's strength could make the difference later on.

"Hey, Astrid. Stop wasting time and come here. This big guy isn't going down easy."

Rachel cried out as both she and her twin brother performed a synchronized skill combo. The dragon was skewered six time as two [Tridents] targeted its wings. The dragon flinched but quickly covered itself in flames, causing the twins to scale back the aggression. Astrid quickly joined the two as they regrouped.

"Took you long enough, Astrid." Thomas said, as he drank a healing potion. It quickly restored some of his HP.

"In case you didn't notice, I just took down two dragons and you can't even take down one." Astrid said, as she brandished her axe. She checked her skills.

'Good, all my skills are off cooldown. Taking this dragon down would be a breeze.'

She gave twins a small signal that they made earlier. The twins nodded, with a small smile on their faces. They quickly dashed towards the dragon. Then as they were a few feet away, they jumped and launched their skill [Earth Spike]. [Earth Spike] was an AOE skill that disables the enemy for a short while. Using this short interval the twins launched another synchronized [Trident] combo. Unlike the one they performed a while ago, all six stabs hit the same spot. This caused the hidden effect of [Trident] to activate. The Nightmare started bleeding, reducing its mobility. The twins then rolled to the side as Astrid charged.

Astrid activated a [Shield Bash] to the dragon's jaw. The knockback effect was not triggered but a different one. The dragon was stunned. This was the hidden effect of [Shield Bash], a two second stun. Astrid jumped back and threw a [Crescent Axe] targeting the Nightmare's head, killing it.

 _Ding Ding_

Three consequtive notifications rung and the three was covered in white light.

"Alright, now we're Lv. 20."

The male twin said, as the twins approached Astrid. If anyone saw what the group just did, they'd be shocked. That level of skill could only be seen in pro footages. Astrid, herself, isn't really on that level as the ones who thought of that tactic were the twins. The secondary effect of her [Shield Bash] was also taught to her by them. She closed her eyes and sighed. No offense to the twins, but she never thought that they could actually teach her something. Rachel noticed her face and tapped her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Astrid. You just need some more exp to become Lv. 20. We'll help you farm some dragons." Thomas nodded.

Astrid laughed as shook her head. Then-

 _SCREEEEEECH!_

A ripping sound echoed across town. Silence. Not even the arrogant dragons dared to make a small squeak. Even the players were silent. The new players were confused, this was not mentioned in the forums about Dragon Raids. The veterans quickly hid behind the houses, they clearly know what was happening. This caused the new players like Astrid and the twins to be more confused. But they felt a cold chill on their backs so they quickly followed suit.

Everyone was hidden as another ripping sound echoed followed by an explosion. A house exploded to smithereens, 4 players hiding there were killed on the spot. For the duration of the event, dead players can't resurrect and could only spectate. Not mentioning the penalty of losing a level, they would also lose all the points they gathered for the duration of the event.

"What in Hel was that?" Astrid said in a small voice. A veteran player hiding nearby answered grimly.

"That, young lass, is unholy offspring of lightning and death." He paused, watching the skies.

"The Night Fury."

* * *

On a nearby hill, stood a lone figure. He was using a contraption that he had created.

"Come on, give me something to shoot."

Hiccup said to himself, as he watched the skies. Then he noticed something black was casting a shadow on the stars. He smiled as he aimed the bola launcher at his target. His [Primal Sight] ability was triggered, his focus heightened. He sent a small prayer to the heavens as he fired.


	5. Top 1

**AN: I decided to post this chapter even if it 3 review short since the story reached 1,000 views. Thanks a lot guys. :D**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

The bola flew dead straight. Hiccup held his breath, as he could almost feel the bola hit the dragon.

 _Miss_

Then, an unexpected scenario happened. A barrage of icicles was fired by a player from the ground. A new player saw what happened to his friend, which was one of the four players blasted earlier. A few veteran players face palmed. The Night Fury did an extremely sharp dive, avoiding both the bola and the icicles.

 _Screeech_

The air was torn once again and three more houses exploded, including the one where the player who shot the spell was hiding. The casualty increased by a dozen as all of the people hiding were blasted to death. The Night Fury then landed on top of one of the taller buildings and roared. Storm clouds started to form overhead.

"This is not good. Everyone, get out of the houses!"

A strong voice warned frantically. Many players followed, including Astrid's group, and ran to the village square.

"Wizards cast [Arcane Shell], Healers prepare your heals. Shield maidens and warriors use your [War Cry]"

The player with a strong voice ordered them. Some people were skeptic. Who the Hel was this guy? Who made him the leader? But after seeing his name, everyone quickly followed. He was the highest ranked player in the whole island of Berk, Treacherous.

"Brace yourselves people, the demon has finished casting its spell."

Treacherous said as he cast his own [War Cry]. This skill had an additional effect to raise the defense of people around the user if there are other [War Cry]s that are active. [Arcane Shell] protects the user from damage at the cost of their mana. Forming the defensive circle with a collection of defensive buffs and [Arcane Shell]s, even the strongest hoard of dragons can't breakthrough.

Then, thunder echoed across the island as a barrage of lightning struck randomly across the whole village. Many houses were blasted and blown to bits. Screams were heard as players who didn't reach the defensive circle in time were electrocuted. The formation was not doing much better either. Even with their high defensive stats, the attack from a Class S dragon caused them to receive substantial damage. Even with the Healers using [Valhalla's Blessing] to restore their lives, they can't do so forever. All they can hope for is that the dragon would finally stop its rampage.

Astrid checked her HP. Only a third of it was left and they are out of healing potions. She scanned the crowd around her and noticed that the circle was starting to get smaller as more people fell due to the lightning strikes.

Then, it stopped. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly tensed up as they saw the dragon take the skies once again. With the dark night acting as its cloak, the dragon disappeared from their sight. No one dared to put their guard down. They waited in baited breath for the confirmation that the raid has ended.

Another roar was heard, almost knocking everyone down. Everyone looked up and saw a bright blue ball, crackling with sparks of energy. The demon of a dragon was planning to wipe them all up once and for all. Then, as the dragon was about fire, it vanished. Everyone was shocked. The ball of electricity vanished from the night sky without a trace. No one knew what to say.

"I-is it over?"

Thomas asked, breaking the silence. Everyone turned to look at the remaining players. This event is going to go down in history as the most destructive display of the Night Fury in all of the four servers. Treacherous nodded in confirmation.

"The other dragons are starting to leave as well so I guess that last display was more of a warning."

"That's right. Who would've thought that a Night Fury would attack a beginner village on the first raid of the server?!"

A Wizard leaning to his staff said. This was the seventh ranked player of Berk, Lord Grim.

"Every time the Night Fury attacked in the past, it was always a precursor to a very big event like that time when the King-class Bewilderbeast attacked the first server, or the SS-class Boneknapper on Halloween in the second server."

The Night Fury was a harbinger of evil. This was one of the hidden laws of the game. Everyone felt a bit of fear, even the older players, but they know that something interesting is about to happen. Astrid walked to the leaderboards. There was a special ranking placed there for the points earned during the Dragon Raid event. With the Night Fury making an appearance the rewards for this event shouldn't be too shabby.

1\. Treacherous LV.24 Warrior – 10,900 pts

2\. Lord Grim Lv. 24 Wizard – 10,200 pts

3\. Ruffnut Lv. 20 Spearman – 8,900 pts

4\. Tuffnut Lv. 20 Spearman – 8,900 pts

5\. Stormfly Lv. 19 Shield maiden – 8,800 pts

6\. Son of Eret Lv. 19 Cutthroat – 8,700 pts

7\. King Vi Lv. 17 Warrior – 4,000 pts

8\. Deep Siren Lv. 17 Wizard – 3,900 pts

9\. Roman Reaper Lv. 16 Wizard – 3,300 pts

10\. Fiery Arrow Lv. 16 Archer –3,200 pts

The list was pretty competitive at the top spots. The twins even tied for the 3rd place. But after the sixth place, there was a huge gap between them. Most of the experts have died from the lighting storm spell and lost their spots. They can only cry for their own misfortune. Rewards for rank 8-10 were iron-ranked armors. From 4-7, they would be given iron-ranked armors and weapons. The top three were given silver-ranked weapons and the top player was given a title 'Defender of Berk'. This title gives an experience buff to players who would train within the island of Berk and also to some nearby islands. Experience gained would increase by half the original amount, making leveling much easier.

Regarding the equipment, there are 5 main categories. Copper, iron, silver, gold and dragon rank. Items of the copper rank are the weakest, while the best equipment are of the dragon rank. Usually, players below Lv. 25 would only have copper or iron rank equipment as that is the minimum level requirement to equip a silver rank item. The currency in-game consist of three categories: copper, silver and gold coins. One gold coin is equivalent to 100 silver coins and 1 silver coin is equivalent to 100 copper coins. Usually, game currency to real world currency is about 50 silver coins to 1 dollar. People who use the game to make a living usually choose side jobs like blacksmiths or tailors as an iron rank armor could be sold for around 5-20 silver coins.

For Treacherous, winning the title 'Defender of Berk' would make his guild leader happy and might even consider placing him on the Winter Cup roster. He was part of the guild Outcasts, the runner-up of last year's Winter Cup. He was sent to the newest server to be a pioneer and set up a branch of their guild to increase their followers in the newest server. His guild leader, Alvin the Treacherous, specifically gave him the order to recruit promising players to their guild to increase their fame. His own username was inspired by his leader, whom he idolize.

Astrid was a bit disappointed as she looked at the leaderboard. She thought that with the skill that Downed Dragon displayed, he should at least be in the top 10.

'Maybe it was just his luck that allowed him to hit the Nadder in the eye.' She thought as she turned around to go back to her friends.

 _Ding_

 _[System Announcement] Player Downed Dragon has successfully defeated the Night Fury. His level is increased by 5 and receives 20,000 raid points._

Everyone was shocked. Someone actually defeated the Night Fury. The veteran players, like Treacherous couldn't believe it. And what's more is that Downed Dragon was awarded 20,000 points. That makes him the top player for this raid!

 _Ding_

 _[System Announcement] The event 'Dragon Raid' has finally ended. Rewards would be awarded shortly after this announcement._

Astrid turned around, finding it hard to believe that someone has actually killed a Night Fury. The same dragon that almost killed all of them that was gathered there. She can't help but widen her eyes as she saw the name on the top spot.

1\. Downed Dragon Lv. 14 Beast master – 20,000 pts.

 **AN: The chapter was a bit stuffed because I had to introduce the equipment ranks and how money works in game. Hope you didn't mind :)**

 **Also, the next chapter would be focusing on Hiccup so don't forget to leave a review!**

 **I'm still aiming for 15 :D**

 **See you next time!**


	6. This Dragon is too OP

**AN: Thank you for all the support guys :D This is the longest chapter yet so I hope you enjoy! R &R**

 **P.S. In honor of Pokemon Go being released in my country, I came up with a small game. If you find the hidden Pokemon reference in this chap, I could include a character that you make into the story. First one to leave a review with the correct answer wins :D**

 _Meow_

Hiccup felt his black cat walk over his body as he logged out of the game. He just won the first 'Dragon Event' and staying online could only invite trouble. Why?

It's like this. Although most of the players in the new server were casual players, some of the top players could be part of huge guilds, extending from the other servers. For them, Vikings of the North is not only a game but also their life. In some cases, they could even receive salary based on how they perform.

You don't know what a desperate guy with an empty stomach could do for the smallest reward.

Take Treacherous for example. Hiccup faced the Outcast team in last year's Winter Cup run and knowing their guild master, Alvin the Treacherous, well, he was called 'treacherous' for a reason.

"Okay, okay. Let's get you downstairs for some food." Hiccup said, as he picked up his cat, Toothless, and headed to the kitchen. There he placed Toothless' food on a bowl as he microwaved some leftover pizza.

 _Ding_

Hiccup placed the pizza on a plate and ate on the table. He was chewing his food, but his focus was on the black cat, thinking,

'I wonder what _Toothless_ would eat?'

* * *

 _Booooom_

Hiccup almost lost the remainder of his life because of the miss. Again, curse his Beast master frailness. Not only did the shot agitate the dragon, it also gave away his position. Which is why he is running around the village, carefully predicting where the strikes would hit. The spell that the Night Fury cast was similar to a Lv. 45 Wizard skill [Wrath of Thor].

Hiccup knows that the strikes would have a minimum of 5 meters of area where no other strikes could hit. By hiding on those blind spots, he was able to avoid any incoming strikes. But that didn't mean he didn't take any damage. Within those 5 meters, he would relieve a splash damage induced by the strike.

After a while he reached the watch tower directly behind the Night Fury. There, he saw a small defensive circle formed by some players were bombarded endlessly by lightning strikes.

'What a sadistic dragon.' He thought as he loaded the launcher once more. This time, without any distractions, he would have a 75% chance of hitting. Taking into account the unpredictable flight pattern of the Night Fury, that chance is reduced by 25%. This means that he could hit the dragon 1 in 2 shots.

'Well, I hope that the first shot counts.'

All that's left is the right timing. With only one bola left, he had no other chance to take this dragon down. He sent another prayer to the gods, this time with greater intensity. The dragon now flew up once again, hovering as it charged its final attack. Hiccup took a deep breath, activating his [Primal Sight] before pulling the trigger.

 _Swooosh_

 _Rooaar_

The dragon was hit, the bola tangled around it's body and wings, cancelling the dragons spell. The tower faced the mountains and forest behind Berk, so the Night Fury was sent towards the forest. Hiccup quickly moved on top of the buildings. He moved without even waiting for the dragon to crash to the ground.

Every second wasted could mean that another player could find his prey. The second bola was made of lesser ranked materials, making it easier to break apart. Hiccup followed the trail of destruction, slightly panting. He was not used to moving his body a whole lot as his former class, the Wizard, had a Lv. 25 skill that could allow the user to teleport. Not to mention that he was never an athlete in the real life.

Almost all of the stats in-game were generated based on class and equipment, save for one. Stamina was directly obtained from the real body. This means that physically fit players have higher stamina stats, regardless of the class.

He slid down an inclined cliff and jumped over a large rock. There he saw that the dragon had already broke its bindings.

Hiccup pulled his sword from its scabbard, then casted [Call of the Wild]. For a second, the dragon's eyes flickered gently but quickly returned to being hostile. It tried to spread its wings but the limited area provided by the forest, plus the injury it suffered caused its wings to be useless.

The dragon noticed this and became enraged, it quickly fired three plasma bolts in succession.

'Damn, it's too fast!'

Hiccup barely dodged the first and second plasma bolts but the third hit him square on the chest, knocking him back by a few steps. He quickly drank a healing potion and threw three iron daggers to distract the dragon.

 _Thud Thud Thud_

The daggers were knocked aside by a barrier of air that appeared around the dragon. It must be its hidden skill [Air Lock]. It disables any projectile-type attack as well as weather changing spells and render them useless. Hiccup closed his eyes. He had no other choice but to use his final trump card.

The Night Fury was known for its unpredictable nature, which inspired Hiccup to create the erratic maneuver that caused him to skyrocket as a genius in the game.

Shadow Steps. The ultimate evasion technique. In his hands, not only does this move helped him avoid attacks, but also position himself in favorably and deal critical damage. If this technique was so great, why was he hesitating to use it? The biggest reason was his class. He invented that move as a Wizard and the current him was a Beast master.

Although, technically a Beast master can outrun a Wizard in a race, Hiccup was not accustomed to this speed.

 _Rooaar_

The dragon let out another roar before firing three more shots. This time Hiccup didn't hesitate.

Quickly angling his body to dodge the attacks with the smallest margin before using small bursts of speed to close in on the dragon. The dragon was shocked and took a step back. Using this small window, he casted another [Call of the Wild].

This time the dragon let out a small purr before its eyes turned hostile once more as its sight reached the drawn sword. Hiccup noticed this with his [Primal Sight]. He also noticed that he was very close to the dragon. Too close.

'Crap, I overshot the steps.' He thought

The dragon's claw struck towards him. Hiccup's mind raced fast for a plan. 'That's it!'

With his miniscule amount of mana, he casted his last [Call of the Wild]. He turned his head away, eyes closed as he extended his arm towards the dragon.

 _Clang_

'Ta ta ta, I'm dead' he thought before a cool sensation pressed on his hand.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to find that the dragon pressed its snout on his palm. Its eyes were very gentle, the emerald orbs reflection his own.

 _Ding_

 _[System Announcement] Player Downed Dragon has successfully defeated the Night Fury. His level is increased by 5 and receives 20,000 raid points._

 _[System] Congratulations. You have levelled up. Allocate your bonus stat points._

I placed everything in strength as it was what he needed right now. After allocating 15 points to strength, as each level gives 3 points to allocate, he now had 21 attack without a weapon equipped. He also broke through Lv. 14 from Lv. 9, which means he can finally equip the items he made in the Forge. That would double his attack to more or less 50 points of damage to an enemy of the same level.

But what stood out to him was the 20,000 raid points. He was so focused in taming a Night Fury that he had no time to kill any other dragons. But with this large number, he felt that it was worth it. Speaking of the Night Fury, Hiccup checked its stat. His eyes widened.

Lv.1 Night Fury

HP - 1,000

MP - 500

STR - 90  
INT - 89  
AGI - 95

Skills

Plasma Bolt [Resonance Lv. 1] – Active MP cost: 50– fires plasma bolts at the opponent. Plasma bolts can cause slight knockback effect. Could fire maximum of 3 every 30 seconds. Every Resonance level would increase knockback distance and maximum shots by 1.

Eyes in the Dark [Resonance Lv. 1] – Passive – Increase critical chance by 5%. Every Resonance level would increase critical chance by 5%.

Man-Beast Unity [Resonance Lv. 1] – Active MP cost: 150– allows master to combine with his pet, allowing access to all skills and increase in stats. Duration: 5 seconds. Every Resonance level would increase duration by .5 seconds.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?! An attack of 90 with 1,000 HP at Lv. 1. That dragon is worthy of being called a Class S-dragon and you actually managed to tame it?!"

Francis couldn't believe what Hiccup just said. Hiccup called Francis to tell him the good news. With this in their arsenal, the rise of the Dragon's Edge guild is closer to reality. Francis then told him to increase his level as it is far too low at the moment, he wasn't even part of the top ten of the village of Berk. After the call, he quickly entered the game.

"What the Hel? I won?" He mused as he checked his inventory for the reward. After scanning his bag, he saw something weird. He received a new title [Defender of Berk] which is exactly what he needs at the moment. With that in effect, leveling would cost him half the effort for twice the results. The other thing was the silver-ranked weapon, [Endeavor] a long sword with 60 damage and an additional 35% of parrying the opponent's weapon during battle. He could only equip this at level 25 so he didn't pay it any mind.

What surprised him was the third item, a class advancement scroll. Usually, the village chief would present this item to a user once it reaches level 25. It unlocks new skills and abilities which are a lot more powerful than before. He really needed to level quickly to use this scroll.

He laughed, a tinge of coldness was present. The gods really wanted to help him in his revenge. He smiled as he read the item's name again.

[Dragon Master Class Advancement]

 **AN: How was it? Did you enjoy this chapter?**

 **Let me know in your reviews :D**

 **Let's aim for 35 before I release the next chap :))**

 **See ya!**


	7. Mr Famous

**AN: Hey guys, this chapter is one of the two to be released. The next chapter should be up later, so stay tuned. Anyways, hope you enjoy this one :D**

 _Awuuu_

The fifth wolf died at Hiccup's feet. He smiled as he looked up. It was still the fifth monster that he killed but he was already halfway the experience bar. [Defender of Berk] is the best early game achievement in the server. With this title, Hiccup can quickly surged through the leader boards. With his previous account, he flew under the radar but this time around he would make a big splash. So big that the other servers will know about him.

Hiccup was soloing one of the lower leveled dungeons, [Wolf Maze]. Every player had 3 dungeon runs every day. This was one of the lower leveled dungeons, but with his title this is the best farming location.

The monsters are easy to kill, spawns a lot on locations near each other and also drops reasonable amount of money. Hiccup felt ecstatic. The amount of experience is enough to push him to level 20, even without him encountering a [Hidden Boss]. A [Hidden Boss] is a boss-type monster that is much more packed than normal dungeon bosses. They appear at random, with the chances of appearance not really known but players assumed it's in between 5-10%.

Killing a [Hidden Boss] not only gives ridiculous amount of experience but also a guaranteed silver-class and above equipment. It's also announced in the server once one of these bosses are killed. For Hiccup, this was the best case scenario. But with a probability of 5-10% of appearing coupled with having only three dungeon runs a day, even seeing the shadow of one is very rare.

Hiccup trudged on, continuing to slaughter wolves left and right. If one would observe, one important thing was missing. It was the Night Fury, or the game world's Toothless. He named it after his cat, since the dragon's gentle but deadly eyes reminded him of his Toothless in the real world.

Beast masters usually combine their weapon attacks with their battle pets for greater damage. They can usually keep a maximum of 3 pets. But no matter how hard Hiccup tried, he can't tame another beast. He had reached to a conclusion that either the skill was bugged or that the dragon took up 3 spaces of his battle pet slots.

The reason why he doesn't summon Toothless is that this dungeon was an open area dungeon. This means that other players can easily bump into him while he's grinding for levels. The natural thing to do is to hide and pray that the dragon doesn't find you but some players have bloodthirsty tendencies and this might draw unnecessary attention. Hiccup can still be considered under-levelled to PK or kill other players especially if they are bigger in number.

So until he can fend for himself, the dragon stays in the stable. But even without him being physically there, Toothless still helps Hiccup. A third of all the stats of the battle pet is added to the player, which means right now, even with his iron-class sword, he can easily decapitate 3 wolves that gang up on him.

Without him noticing, he had already slaughtered his way to the last room. This was the rumored boss room, where a rank-D Alpha wolf can be found. The last room was a cave, an ominous aura could be felt surrounding the entrance. Hiccup was not fazed and continued inside.

"At last, a meal enters on his own. HAHAHAHAHA"

'By the gods,' his eyes widened as he saw the monster in front of him. The figure was seated on top of a large black wolf, a blood red savage reaper. His cold eyes paired with his savage smile caused a cold chill on Hiccup's spine.

[Hidden Boss- Storm Rider- Blitzkrieg]

He quickly raised his sword, but he felt a sharp surge of electricity target him. He quickly sidestep at the last second, before striking with his sword. The sharp strike hit nothing but air as the wolf backpedaled just as quick. Hiccup smiled. This is going to be tricky.

[Summon Beast]

[Call of the Wild]

Quickly, he fired two skills in succession. A bright circle lined with runes appeared on the ground as a jet black dragon was summoned. Then, a large roar echoed inside the cave, causing it to tremble. Blitzkrieg's defense was lowered by 6% by his Lv.3 [Call of the Wild].

"Now Toothless, [Plasma Bolt]"

Hiccup did another roll as he dodged another lunge by the boss. He gave an order as he pointed at Blitzkrieg's wolf, to try and lower its mobility. But the attack didn't come. Hiccup turned his head at his dragon, only to find it pruning its wings. What the Hel?!

"Toothless, some help here!"

He shouted again, shifting to his right as another slash, trying to cut him down. He slashed his sword thrice. This time, Blitzkrieg tried to dodge by just moving his body, and not moving away. Hiccup smiled as his eyes flashed a deadly glint. With his Lv. 6 [Primal Sight] increasing his accuracy by 6%, two of the three attacks hit critical spots, causing large damage on the boss.

Adding to that, the two critical hits were focused on the neck and chest of the wolf, causing Blitzkrieg to fall from his mount. Hiccup continued the hit and run tactics, dealing large damage with critical hits and dodging Blitzkrieg's humongous sword. On the other hand, Toothless was watching the fight lazily from one corner of the room.

Hiccup was enraged, what a useless reptile! He then thought of something. If Toothless wouldn't attack the boss on his orders, would he attack on his own? Testing his theory, Hiccup maneuvered around the field with his quickness. Reaching the proper spot, he drop kicked Blitzkrieg on the chest, causing it to stumble in Toothless's direction. The monster hit the dragon, then all hell broke loose.

Toothless, agitated, struck his claws at the boss, causing massive damage. Blitzkrieg was forced to take a few steps back, but was quickly hit by a [Plasma Bolt] to the chest. The attack triggered something as Blitzkrieg started to chant a spell as he charged. He was starting to be surrounded with an electric field.

This improved his speed and defense by a mile. Toothless bounced around the cave walls, causing some of the stalactites to fall. Hiccup rolled to the side, dodging the sharp stalactite that hit the spot where he was before. Blitzkrieg, even with superior speed and defense, was not as lucky.

He was hit by a few stalactites and he was fixed on the ground. Hiccup formulated a plan, while Toothless continued his attack. The cave trembled more and more. Hiccup quickly cancelled the summoning, returning Toothless to his virtual stable in his inventory. He then launched a strong [Call of the Wild] at the ceiling of the cave before dashing out. Some players noticed him as he lay at the mouth of the cave, panting. Soon, the entire cave collapsed and a painful shriek was heard.

 _Ding_

 _[System Announcement: Player Downed Dragon defeated Hidden Boss: Storm Rider Blitzkrieg. Reward: 10,000 exp, 2 gold coins and silver-ranked armor [Stormskin].Congratulations]_

 _[System] You have reached level 21. Allocate your bonus stat points._

He instantly placed them in strength, boosting his attack to 200, including the boost from Toothless. Speaking of him, it seems like he needs to train him a bit more if he wanted him to be useful in battle. At least he got another silver ranked equipment. [Stormskin] adds 50 in defense, a bit low for a Lv. 25 equipment but the secondary effect of causing attackers to be paralyzed very good especially for one versus many type of battles.

He opened his game menu to check the time.

 _11:48 PM_

Damn it, he still had a class tomorrow. He quickly logged out and hit the sack. Hopefully, he would get to school on time or else Astrid would have his head.

* * *

"Downed Dragon set another record again, sir." A young man who just logged out from the game reported.

"It seems like another Beast master found out about the trick. First, that crazy Terror lady and now a guy who owns a Night Fury." The man said, eyes deep in thought.

"What do we do, Darius?" the young man asked.

"He's still a bit low leveled to control even a small Terror, what more for a Night Fury. Hunt him down." Darius said, voice filled with venom. "Don't let him reach Lv. 25 or else it will be a bit tricky."

He stared at the file projected on the screen. "This world is too small for two Dragon masters."


	8. New Allies and New Enemies

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I was caught up in naming some of the specimens from the field that I forgot to finish writing this chapter.**

 **Here's the second of the double release I promised. Hope you enjoy!**

"Thank you for the report, Mr. Haddock. As for Ms. Hofferson, I do hope this kind of performance would be the last."

The teacher said as he stood in front of the class. This was their last meeting before the finals and most of the students weren't paying attention. Some are planning how to spend their summer vacations while others are just goofing around. The teacher didn't reprimand them as he himself was a bit burned out, he knew exactly what they are feeling. He just sat on his chair, finishing up on the grades for the reporting.

Hiccup, on the other hand, felt a mix of relief and disbelief. Who would have thought that the perfect Astrid Hofferson, would fail so miserably? Not him, nor anyone else on the room. He peeked at her face, which was still a bit red out of embarrassment. He quickly turned away, before she could even feel his stare. Then, he noticed Francis walk towards him, a big smile plastered on his face.

"You wouldn't believe what happened yesterday!" he said with so much joy.

"Shoot", Hiccup said, his curiosity picked. It's not every day that Francis would talk about the game in school. He would always want to hide his gamer personality, like Hiccup, but for different reasons. Francis didn't tell Hiccup why but Hiccup let it pass. Everyone have their own secrets.

"Last night, I was strolling around Althing when my brother called. He said, he's coming back here on Berk." Francis said in joy.

His brother, Derrick, just graduated college and was also one of the best players they had on the guild before. But because he was on his final year in college, he decided to quit playing and focus on his studies. This is why he wasn't on their roster for the Winter Cup last year. If Derrick was on the team, then the result might have been different. Derrick played as a Berserker, and he protected Francis, who was also a Wizard like Hiccup in the past. Unlike the quick but only one target kind of spells that Hiccup was famous for, Francis was more of a bombardment kind of Wizard. He was known as the Tank in game, fully equipped with defensive equipment as he cast spells that are destructive at a larger scale.

"Derrick would be a great addition to the team." Hiccup said, clearly happy with the news.

"The only problem is that he deleted his old account. He is starting again with a new character and it's an Archer class." Francis said.

"Archer? Didn't he use a Berserker before?" Hiccup said, a bit confused as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well, he wanted to try something new. Besides, you also have a different class now so I thought the Archer would be great for the overall chemistry of the team."

Hiccup considered what he said. With his stats, he could easily be the main damage dealer and tank, taking most of the damage from the enemies. Francis would support him with wide-area destructive spells while Derrick would pick off any remaining enemies with his bow and arrow. So overall, the only difference from their old team is that he and Derrick changed roles.

"Well, as long as he is as good with the bow as he is with his tomahawks then it should be fine. Anyway, where is his beginner village?"

"Berk, same as you" Francis said.

"Great, I can take him with me to level later." Hiccup said as the bell for the end of the day rang. The two picked up their things and headed home.

"Hey, Hiccup. Long time no see." A player said as he jogged towards Hiccup. Francis set their meeting point at the square. So this guy should be Derrick.

"Yeah, long time indeed. How's it going, Derrick?"

"Same old, same old" Derrick said with a laugh. "Come, let's start the party!"

 _Ding_

 _Player Raegnar has invited to form a party with you? [Accept] or [Ignore]_

Hiccup accepted before they moved out. Forming a party is one of the easy ways of leveling up as the experienced obtained by one player would be shared to another with the same amount. Equipment drops would be rolled by players or they can pass it up if they don't like it. Rolling works by rolling a virtual dice with values 1-100. The player with the highest rolled number would receive the item.

They took on the [Wolf Maze], just to familiarize with each other's moves. Turns out, Derrick was even better with the bow than he was with his tomahawks. He was shooting everything in sight with deadly precision. He would occasionally shoot a powerful arrow, stunning a wolf that sneaks behind Hiccup. That is the Archer skill [Shatter shot], a powerful arrow imbued with a 1.5 second stun. Hiccup quickly finished off the wolves, with Derrick's timely shots. He was now Lv. 23, while Derrick was on Lv. 11. They were standing in front of the boss room. With a nod, Hiccup entered the room.

This time around, only the normal boss greeted them with a loud roar. They quickly defeated it with Hiccup's well placed critical hits and Derrick's well-coordinated [Shatter shot]s. The boss dropped a copper-ranked cloth armor, [Hunter's Garb], which was given to Derrick as he is an Archer.

"So, how about taking on stronger dungeons like [Grimsbear Forest] or even the [Terror Hive]?" Derrick said, as they walked out of the [Wolf Maze] dungeon. Then, they felt the presence of other players ahead. Hiccup drew his sword as he quickly told Derrick to hide in the trees. Archers have another skill, [Camouflage] which allows them to be temporarily become invisible as long as they are hidden in the vegetation.

"Don't fire, not unless it is absolutely necessary." Hiccup told him, as the [Camouflage] skill would be broken by an attack, and can't be used in succession. This would give away his location, and with his low level, he would immediately be killed.

The group of players, arrived and quickly encircled Hiccup, blocking all exits. They were all Lv. 20 and above, with a combination of Cutthroats and Berserkers. With 5 players, this is clearly a PK team of a guild. PK or player killing is common in game as it would serve as cutting down the competition. It seems like Hiccup was doing great with his plan of letting other servers know about him.

"So from which guild are you idiots from?" Hiccup said, as he twirled his sword on his left hand and played with his knives on his right hand. His blood was burning, it's been a year since he last fought with other players.

"Idiot is a heavy term, don't you think? We're just here to invite you to our guild, that's all." The guy in front of Hiccup said. He was the leader of this group named Blackheart. He took out a badge from his chest and showed it to Hiccup. It's a badge with two interlocking axes as a crest. This made Hiccup's mood to worsen.

"And if I say no?" his voice filled with venom.

"Then the [Berserkers] would have your head." The leader Blackheart said, flashing a deadly smile on his face. Then, his body turned rigid as a knife was embedded on his face. The other players were shocked. Damn, that was too fast! Blackheart fell down and the next second a sword was stabbed on his chest. It was instant kill with just two hits.

"One down." Hiccup said coldly as he turned to the other players. The other players readied their weapons and attacked. Hiccup used the Shadow steps, not caring if he gave his real identity away. They were members of the [Berserkers], the guild that hunted all the members of [Dragon's Edge] down to the point of disbanding. He would show no mercy. He slashed another player, a Berserker, killing him as well.

"Two down." He said, voice filled with coldness. The other players felt fear creeping up on their hearts. This guy is a monster! They immediately took a few steps back, before escaping. Hiccup smiled, before throwing a barrage of knives at their backs. Two of the players, both Cutthroats, died on the spot. The looked-like porcupines with 3 knives sticking on their backs. The other one, another Berserker, was barely alive but an arrow struck him on the head. It was from Derrick, from on top of a tree.

"That's all of them. Let's go, before they respawn." Derrick said. Hiccup nodded, both felt very angry but still kept their heads. If they guard these guys, a bigger group might come and it would be very hard to fight them. The two of them headed towards [Grimsbear Forest] to level.

* * *

"It seems like the [Berserkers] made their move first." The young man reported.

"And the result?" Darius asked.

"Complete annihilation. This time he was with an Archer, Raegnar. But there was something that might interest you, sir. Watch this video." The young man said as he played a video recorded by a spy from the game who was watching Downed Dragon's every move. Darius watched the fight intensely, rewinding it a few times before closing his eyes.

"That move, could it be the Shadow steps?" he asked in a low voice.

"I also had that thought, sir." The young man answered.

Then, Darius laughed out loud. He had a dangerous glint in his eyes, one of madness and cruelty.

"It seems like that guy is destined to tame the Night Fury. But that doesn't mean he can fly the same skies as me." He said. "Only I control the dragons."

"Ready the ships, we are sailing for Berk."

 **AN: So how was it? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Let's aim for 55 before I release the next.**

 **See ya!**


	9. Lucky is my Middle Name

**AN: Hello again, dear readers. I had a lot of stuff going on last week (e.g. oral defense, final paper) that I was not able to write anything. Sorry. But today is the start of my 1 week break, so expect regular updates until I get busy with school again.**  
 **Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy reading!**

"Aren't you going to sleep, Hiccup? It's already 11:45 PM." Derrick said, after shooting a volley of arrows at the big bear they were facing. They were on their last dungeon run, the second time that they entered the [Grimsbear Forest] dungeon. Derrick's character, Raegnar, was already Lv. 19, with the experience bar at 98%. Hiccup also leveled quickly, with the help of his [Defender of Berk] title, he was already Lv. 25 with the experience bar at 50%.

"I'll hit the sack after this run." Hiccup said. He felt sleepy and tired. This day was quite eventful.

 _[World] Guild Overlord is claiming the beginner village of the fourth server, Berk as base of operations. We are enlisting promising players!_

"What the Hel? Overlord?! Aren't they the oldest guild from the first server?" Derrick was shocked. It was unusual for guilds established on the earlier servers to establish themselves in earlier servers, not to mention sailing to the new servers. Sailing here meant transferring accounts without starting from scratch.

All servers were connected by a central system, an island known as the Althing. This is where high leveled players go after they reach Lv. 50. The Althing has an arena where one can challenge other players and even bet on the results of the duels. To move from one server to another, a player must first pass through the Althing. The different servers where located on different directions, the first server [Jotenheim], was located north of the Althing. The second server [Hidden Mist], was to the east and the third server [Chief's Landing] to the west. Hiccup was fairly familiar with the third server, as he played on that server before but the other two were mysteries to him, aside from the facts provided in the forums.

"What could they want from the fourth server?" Hiccup said. But before Derrick could answer a roar was echoed across the forest. A large bear, around 2 and a half meters tall, towered over both of them. This was the boss, [Bear Beheader]. He was covered with scars, with one running across his left eye. He also held a large axe, which it uses to behead his enemies. "Well, no time to think about that. Let's finish this up so we can sleep."

Derrick nodded, climbing on a nearby tree. He was provided cover fire and also intercepted most skills with his [Scattershot]. Hiccup brandished his sword. He was starting to feel his mastery of the sword increase. Before he would just slash and stab purely on the critical zones but now he was more experienced with his parrying and slashing-stabbing combinations. He focused on the enemy, his [Primal Sight] activated, before charging. This was one of the improvements that he gained, he was more confident now and learned the importance of attacking first.

 _Slash Slash Dodge Stab_

Hiccup performed a simple combo, two of the three hits hitting critical areas then rolled away to create space. The bear roared, raising the humongous axe over its head, angered as he targeted Hiccup who was still recovering from the roll. Hiccup did not feel threatened at the least, even with an axe slashing down towards him.

 _Swish_

An arrow flew straight at the bear's face, stunning him. It was Derrick's [Shattershot]. Hiccup turned around with a slash, hitting the bear at his stomach area. The bear recovered from the stun and immediately swung his axe around him, forcing Hiccup to jump back. Hiccup checked the bear's health. Not even 5% was lost from their initial attack which shows how bulky the boss was. This is going to be a long battle and they were at a disadvantage. Hiccup only had 1 more potion left and Derrick could get one hit KO'd if the boss goes off tank. Off tank or OT for short happens when the aggro of the boss changes from the main tank, in this case Hiccup, to a supplementary damage dealer or healer, in this case Derrick. The cloth armor group were very fragile early in the game. Only when they learn some evasion or invulnerability skills could they relax.

Hiccup had to be careful. The bear roared louder, a red aura enveloped the axe in his hands. The aura indicated a boost in attack. Damn, now it activated a berserk skill with more thatn 90% HP?! How broken was that?! Usually, bosses enter use this skill when they are about to die, like the [Electric Mantle] skill of the hidden boss Blitzkrieg.

"Shoot, sorry about that. The headshot might have triggered the skill." Derrick said as he leapt to another tree to change positions and find the right angle for his next shot. The bear attacked once again, narrowly missing Hiccup by a small margin, but the force of the attack threw him towards a tree, causing him to fall to his knees. His health dropped by 5%, thanks to the added stats from his pet, Toothless. At least his Beast master frailness was history.

The bear took this chance and pounced forward, with his axe ready to slash down on Hiccup. Hiccup rolled to the left, but recovered too slowly to dodge the sideward slash the bear sent to him. He only managed to raise his sword and poorly block the attack as he was sent flying once again. His health plummeted to 70% after one not so solid hit from the boss. The boss once again charged towards him but was stunned by another arrow, this time hitting the bear square on his chest, knocking back by a few steps.

"Sorry about that Hic. [Scattershot] was still on cooldown when he attacked before." Derrick apologized as Hiccup drank a health potion.

"Its fine, Derrick. But another close shave like that and we're goners. I just used my last potion." Hiccup explained his situation. Being the main tank, he can't stingy with his potions. One well timed critical hit could kill him and without a healer in their party, he had to heal himself constantly. He didn't have a skill like [War Cry] to increase his defenses so he could only stick with the more expensive alternative of using potions.

"If comes to shove, then we could only rely on your dragon." Derrick said, as he fired another volley of arrows which barely made a dent on the bear's fur. Hiccup sighed. Derrick was right. If they want to win then he had to ask Toothless for help. He was able to use the scroll to change classes but put it off until they finish the dungeon. He guessed that not until he became a Dragon master, his dragon would not pay attention to him. After another roar, the bear continued his charge. Hiccup used the Shadow steps, dodging while taking out the scroll from his inventory.

"What are you planning to do, Hiccup?" Derrick asked but Hiccup did not answer. He opened the scroll and was asked if he wanted to undergo class advancement. He pressed yes as he was hit by another slash, sending him flying once again. "Hiccup!" Derrick shouted, firing another volley of arrows, making the boss look like a huge porcupine with arrows sticking on its back. Hiccup groaned as he steadied himself. After quickly reading the skills, he smiled.

"[Dragon Call]!" he shouted as huge runic symbol was imprinted on the ground in front of him. A jet black dragon appeared, its emerald eyes glaring daggers at the bear. Any other beast would run but due to the berserker state that the [Bear Beheader] was in, he didn't notice the demon in front of him.

[Dragon Call] was an improved [Call of the Wild]. Not only would it lower the enemy's defense by 5% at Lv. 1, it could also instill a status called [Fear]. This causes the enemy to lose its ability to cast spells and attack the user for 3 seconds. This skill also makes it possible to tame other dragons, but the strength of the dragon tamed is relative to the level of the skill.

"Let's finish this, Toothless. [Plasma Inferno]!"

With Hiccup reaching new heights, Toothless's skills also got an upgrade. The former [Plasma Bolt] was changed to [Plasma Inferno], which launches 3 blasts, each of the blast more powerful than a single [Plasma Bolt]. Toothless gave him a rude stare but still followed his order. Three blasts was still not enough to roast the bear alive. There was still a tenth of the boss's life was left. Hiccup charged, using another skill [Impact Strike]. [Impact Strike] is his first offensive skill, a single strike imbued with the force of a dragon's breath. Along with his new and improved [Apex Predator], a combination of his former [Primal Sight] and [Inner Beast] skills, which improves his accuracy and attack speed by 5% at Lv. 1.

 _Slash_

A critical hit destroyed the remaining health of the boss, as it slowly dropped dead on the forest floor. Derrick was ecstatic and so was Hiccup. He released the summoning spell, sending the dragon back to its virtual table, before he walked towards the body of the fallen bear. There were three items on the floor. A piece of paper, a copper-ranked bow and a pouch filled with gold. They split the gold and the bow [Bear Hunter], which looked like it was made out of the bear's bones and tendons, was given to Derrick. Hiccup then picked the piece of paper and what he saw caused him to gasp.

"What's the matter, Hiccup?" Derrick asked, walking towards Hiccup, with his new bow in his hands. "What the Hel? Is this real?!1% Boss drop rarity?! "

"I guess." Hiccup answered, getting over his initial shock. "Hope you finished your pirate training because we are going on a treasure hunt!"

Hiccup stared at the item, not believing his own luck. It was a hidden dungeon map, [Tomb of Grimsbeard the Ghastly].

 **AN: How was it? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Let's aim for 75 until the next release. See ya!**


	10. The Tournament

**AN: Hello dear readers! Sorry for the wait. This semester is very tiring and I don't have much time to write. Don't worry, I'm not dropping this story :D**

 **Anyways, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Secret Boss Maps are one of the rarest item drops in the game. Unlike normal dungeons, Secret Boss Dungeons can only be run once. Aside from that, the requirements should be fulfilled before a player could use it. Lastly, the overpowered bosses found in those dungeons can make even the pros cringe in fear. In short, tackling a secret boss dungeon is very, very dangerous.

But that wouldn't stop players from taking it on. Boss drops from these kind of dungeons are usually 3-4 levels higher than the best item sold in the shops. Even gold-tier equipment and weapons are common sight when taking on secret boss dungeons. In short, it's a high risk, high reward type of dungeon.

"We need 3 more people to take on this dungeon." Hiccup said, as he read the details of the [Tomb of Grimsbeard the Ghastly].

The tomb is located in an island south of Berk, a few miles out in the open ocean. It's located in the middle of the Summer Current, a place known to be the hunting grounds of Sharkwyrms. Sharkwyrm is a species of dragons that inhabit the seas and are known as a pirate's worst nightmare. They are sleek and quick on their feet, outrunning most humans. They also have wings tucked to reduce drag while swimming. Because of their hammer-like heads, they are also known as Thor's lapdogs.

"Don't worry about members, I'll ask Francis to find them for us. The important thing is to level up quickly, the minimum requirement for this dungeon is Level 22." Derek said as he just reached Level 20 after the dungeon run. "Well, let's rest for now."

"Sure." They both logged out of the game to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day in school was a riot. Early in the morning, the local gaming studio, [Team Einherjar] announced that they would hold a mini-tournament on Saturday. [Team Einherjar] is a not a professional team in the league but they are one of the best in the locality. They usually hold tournaments like this to allow players, old and new, to interact with each other.

Everyone in school, at least in Henry's class was ecstatic. They were talking about participating or watching, either of the two. Even though some people still didn't like laying games as much as others, the thrill of tournaments is still something that would get them hyped.

The tournament this time around is a team tournament, consisted of 3 players per team. The only requirement is that the players should be Level 30 or below. The Level requirement was not that harsh as most players with higher levelled accounts usually just buy premade accounts. Though they could have an account within the requirement, the equipment and stats are random. These accounts could be really good or very bad depending on the player's luck.

"So, are you planning on joining?" Henry asked Francis during their break.

"I'll pass this time. You know I only play with my account." Francis laughed. His account was unique, in a sense that his [Wizard] is much tankier than other [Wizard]s. Using a premade account is not a good idea as it would not fit his playstyle. "But Derrick would be there. You only need to find one more player and you're ready."

"Finding other players would be quite difficult." Hiccup said. Then, a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, are you looking for a player for the tourney?" A blonde male sat in front of them. He was Thomas Thorston, one of the infamous Thorston twins. They are known for their pranks and hijinks that usually ends up with them getting detention. This thought made Henry and Francis a bit hesitant to talk to him.

"Yeah, but I don't think you would play with us. I mean, you have Rachel to play with. I also heard that Astrid plays the game so I thought you would have teamed up with them." Hiccup said. It's not like he didn't want to play with Thomas but with her sister and Astrid, they could already form a team.

"Don't get me started on those girls" Thomas said, anger flaring up. "They wanted to form an all-girl team with Heather. I can't believe it, my own twin abandoned me." Then anger quickly turned to despair. This guy is really…interesting.

"Well, if you're okay with me then I'm fine teaming up with you. The other player is Francis' elder brother." Hiccup said. Noticing that break's almost over, he added, "Let's meet up in [Grimsbear Forest] tonight for a test run. You okay with that?"

"Sure, Hiccup." Thomas said with a smile before returning to his seat. The way he said it now was not like an insult from before so Hiccup did not rebuke him.

* * *

"Yo, Hic. Where's the new guy?" Derrick's [Archer] walked towards him as he waited outside the [Grimsbear Forest].

"He should be here in a while. Let's wait for him." Hiccup replied, as he opened his main menu. He tapped the equipment bar to check his new weapon. After their dungeon run last night, he leveled up and now he is Level 25. He already used the class advancement scroll and all of his skills were upgraded. He also equipped his Silver-tier weapon, [Endeavor]. [Endeavor] has a passive chance of parrying the enemies' weapon-based attacks, which would be really useful in the tournament.

Then, a [Spearman] jogged towards them. Hiccup informed Thomas of his class, as well as Derrick's, beforehand so he knew who to look for.

"Hey guys, it took a while to find you." Thomas said with a laugh. Hiccup sent him a party invite and Thomas quickly accepted it.

"Whoa, you're one of the top players in Berk, Tuffnut." Derrick said in awe. Tuffnut, Thomas' character, was hovering on the top 4-6 in the rankings.

"No sweat, dudes. Come on. We got a dungeon to run." The blonde spearman laughed as he urged the two as he entered the dungeon.

"Well, he's an interesting fellow." Derrick said, before joining Thomas.

"My thoughts exactly." Hiccup said with a laugh as the trio entered the dungeon.

* * *

"What's the status on the target?" A [Warrior] asked.

Two [Cutthroats] jumped out of hiding, watching the trio's backs as they entered the dungeon. "They just entered [Grimsbear Dungeon], sir."

"Good, prepare for phase 2." The [Warrior] said, tightening his grip on his axe. "We should not fail Drago's expectations."

 **AN: How was it? Leave a review and tell me your thoughts. :D**

 **See you later!**


	11. The Wild Card

**AN: Hello, dear readers! It's been a while since I last posted (*cough* understatement *cough*) but here is a little chapter to appease you all, hopefully.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chap!**

* * *

"Thomas, watch out! Don't aggro too many, we wouldn't be able to handle all of them!"

"Don't worry, I can take care of this noobs. Geez, you really sound like Franc- oops, hey little help over here!"

"Dammit, get down! [Plasma Inferno]"

 _Kuoooooohhhhh_

In a small clearing in the midst of [Grimsbear Forest], a wide array of [Iron Bears] and [Giant Iron Bears] were strewn on the forest floor. Leaning on a tree trunk, Hiccup scanned the surroundings for other monsters. His face was a bit pale and he was gasping for breath. Even in his prime, he wouldn't have been able to keep up with this one wave rush.

A one wave rush happens when a team gathers a whole lot of monsters into one space, lessening the time of moving one place to another after killing mobs. With Derek's long range shooting, gathering the monsters proved to be easy. The problem was they don't have a reliable damage dealer which usually is a mage to cast AOE spells. Although he himself have an AOE spell in [Plasma Inferno], it had a considerably long cooldown and his magic damage was a bit lower due to a low intelligence stat.

"Here I thought I was quite in shape, I didn't expect I would be this exhausted!"

He muttered between his gasps for air. His other companion, the archer Derek was squatting on the ground, exhaustion clear in his face though not as bad as Hiccup's. Out of the three of them, he had one of the easier jobs, just sniping from a distance but as the fight drew longer he had no arrows left so he had to resort to close range combat with his hunting knife. With that said, an all-agility Archer doesn't have many experiences involving close range combat but being a former Berserker he still had a fairly good sense of the battle.

"Damn, the leveling tactics of a top player is really out of this world"

He said, trying to stabilize his breath while watching Thomas, who was playing with his spear, jabbing at the corpse of the monsters that they had hunted. Just where did this guy's stamina come from, Hiccup and Derek had the same thoughts but neither have the answer.

"Whoo! I've never hunted like this in a while. Without those two girls, I don't have to restrain myself! Hahahahaha!"

Thomas was having fun laughing by himself, while his other companions have lines forming on their foreheads in slight annoyance. Really, just what the Hel is with this guy? Is he some sort of cyborg or something. Truly, the geniuses were always the weird ones.

"Our formation is really a mess. Aren't we supposed to act as a three-man cell?" Derek asked, as he salvaged some arrows that could still be used.

"Three-man cell? I thought with our class build we're going for aggressive three-man unit?" Thomas turned around, tilting his head in confusion. Derek and Hiccup face palmed so hard they lost some health.

Formations play a huge role in [Vikings of the North]. Simple formations like having one tank to keep the monsters occupied, one damage class to dish out tons of damage and a support for healing and crowd control. Such a simple formation is commonly called the three-man cell. Thomas's suggestion, aggressive three-man unit works by having three main damage dealers and defeating the monsters with a strong offense. The best defense is a strong offense is the motto of this style. By wiping the enemies quickly with high damage output, the team would clear the dungeon.

It sounds easy but usually the cohesiveness and cooperativeness of the members is the focal point of this as they had to disregard supports and tanks to kill the monsters. It really wasn't the best formation for people who partied for the first time. Add to that the explosiveness and unrestrained nature of their spearman, it really is a bad fit.

"Never mind that, we survived using this in a dungeon even if it's the first time we played together so I guess its fine. Let's just tone down the aggression in the future, okay Thomas?" Hiccup said, as he stood and scanned the ground for drops. Thomas showed two thumbs up and grinned widely, "Okay Hiccup!"

The drops were rather mediocre, a few [Iron-ranked] armors but they were lower gave lower stats than their current armors. Well, they couldn't be lucky every day ad these would fetch not less than fifty silvers in the village. They agreed to split the earnings later after they return to the village as they proceeded to the boss area.

"Intruders! Leave right now or forever be buried here!"

Their faces paled as they saw a giant Panda wielding a dragon-patterned staff. It wore a wide brimmed conical hat, which it threw to the side in a sort of cool way. Standing in front of the [Hidden Boss], they all thought of the same thing-

"We are so dead"

"Whooo! Lucky!"

"I wonder how Panda meat tastes like.

-or so Hiccup thought. *cough* Okay, their minds are still not on the same page but that is something they can work on later. He quickly summoned Toothless with [Dragon Call] and a jet black Night Fury was summoned, snarling as it glared daggers at Hiccup.

'What's with you?! The opponent is right there, not me?!' He thought as he gripped [Endeavor] and focused his mind. [Apex Predator] was triggered as he dashed towards the Panda and slashed downwards forcefully. The Panda met his sword strike with its staff, leaving Hiccup open. Just as the Panda was about to kick Hiccup away, Derek fired a [Scattershot] at the monster, stunning it.

Thomas and Hiccup capitalized this and attack at both sides. Thomas stabbed with [Trident], triggering the hidden effect and applying bleeding status on the staff-wielding Panda. While on the other side, Hiccup slashed sideways, followed by a stab with his sword.

The Panda roared in pain and used a sweeping attack, forcing Hiccup and Thomas to retreat in a hurry. Some trees around them were torn in half causing both of them to inhale sharply. If that were them, no, let's not think about it. They straightened their postures and adjusted their formation.

"Okay guys, we can do this. This guy doesn't enrage when fired with a [Scattershot] so we can just cycle through our [Scattershot] and [Earth Spike] to hold it in place. We'll have Toothless cover us if something doesn't go according to plan." Hiccup said, as they avoided some wild swings of the Panda.

"Good plan, just be careful. The two of you are melee, so don't get caught with its attacks." Derek said as he used [Camouflage] to lessen the aggro on him.

"Yeah, no kidding. I don't think I would survive if I get hit with that." Thomas said with a laugh. His eyes had an insane look but still the seriousness was hidden there somewhere, hopefully, Hiccup thought.

"Ready, guys? Let's start off with [Earth Spike]. Thomas, use it on my signal, I'm setting the pace so don't forget our rhythm okay? Go!" Hiccup said as he dashed towards that Panda, while the earthen spears struck the Panda from all sides. The fight has just begun.

 **AN: How was it? Let me know in the reviews :D**

 **I'm hoping to release regularly but med school is coming up so lets hope (pray for me) for the best, aight?!**

 **Let's aim for 150 reviews before the next chap. See you soon! :D**


End file.
